User talk:Game-fanatic
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules; always sign your posts, add headings that help organize conversations, and please no swearing! Other than that feel free to ask me for help, correct me if anythings wrong, or just have a friendly discussion. If I can't answer one of your questions I suggest asking Blanky or Skull. I archive my talk page every time it exceeds it's limit. - Here! The language we call Estonian EAVESDROPPIN' RABBITS! U NUU NAO, WE CAN MOCK YOUR ANTEATERNESS ALL TEH WAY ON TEH PC! WE'LL MOCK YOU 'TILL WE'RE PURPLE!!! Shoichi: GAH I LOVE BEIN' PURPLE *blows self up*}} I JUST READ MOCKINGJAY 12 HOURS STRAIGHT AND I'M STILL NOT FINISHED! There should be an installation menu thing that comes with your game, yes? You could consult that.}} }} }} ...oh.}} }} WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! }} }} Dilemma!!! }} Snape, Snape, Severus Snape... YOU MUST READ TEH HUNGER GAMES SOON! IT BE AROUND AS GOOD AS HAIRY POTTY! But Mockingjay's ending makes meh empty... }} Trick or Treat! Hmmm... *carefully looking you over* ...OK. You seem to be an a'ight humanoid. I've been up in here for a few days now and I am still kinda just wanderin', pokin' at other users' profiles and talk pages. I may have a... slight issue... with that Googleybear person, but I haven't confirmed that yet. I also may have scared Blankey... Da Zorro Creature 01:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) wanna join? I is so Confus'ed *Cocks head and looks you over* You don't look like an anteater... Anyway, I can't find myself on the memberlist. At first, I thought it was just because I was logged in, but then I logged out and STILL couldn't find myself. Why is dis? ~Zorro 7:02 (U.S. Eastern) 10/3/10 (My signature has no idea what it's talking about. I refuse to use it. Sayin' it's midnight when it's only 8:00.) mud He's been sellin' candy on our street! }} Princess Britt! }} Hello, sir, would you like to enroll in the Blanky Elius Academy? }} }} OMG HOW DO YOU DO THIS? MySims Cutie 142 21:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm }} Hey! Thanks so much for responding and trying to make it! To answer your question, we never met aha. I joined nearly two years after your departure, partially because of your show MySims Reality. But I did know you were a wiki legend, and it's kind of a miracle you came back to the same account years later, and everyone really would love if you came so I'll be sure to work out a time: which would work best for you? And I can totally imagine how surreal this would feel, getting a message from someone you don't know from a site you used in middle school talking about a reunion and then it all comes flooding back, seriously sounds vaguely like a fever dream lol. Honestly even talking to one of the old MSW greats that I was a few years behind is a bit surreal to me. I hope you can come and can work out a time!! --Icecream18 04:10, November 14, 2018 (UTC)